So Cold:Prologue for polyamorous
by bakurasveela
Summary: how it all began.... the prologue for my story polyamorous.warning: hints of yaoi and a bit or cursing. please reveiw!


Bakurasveela: hi I'm writing this short story because I'm making my loyal reviewers wait for the next chapter off the story 'Polyamorus'. So here's something to satisfy them. It is based on the song 'so cold' by breaking Benjamin .And don't worry you'll have your chapter by the end of winter break. **This story is in Ryou's point of view. Except the beginning. And this is pretty much the prologue for "Polyamorus". So read and review. Peace.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh ….. sad ain't it**

So Cold

**"****Hikari!" Ryou turned to see his yami lunging at him. Bakura pushed Ryou out of the way of the speeding car. Bakura pushed his Hikari to the other side of the street. Ryou roughly landed on the concrete. He sat up and held his head to stop now the throbbing pain. He opened his eyes to see his yami sprawled out on the road, blood **pooling** around ivory manned head. "No! ….. No …. Yami no…"**

_Crowded streets all cleared away  
One by one_

_Hollow heroes separate as they run_

****

****

**_Yami … you… you can't be dead. Yugi…… his yami's gone but …. You said you would stay with me …. Be with me … love me…_**

****

****

**_I ran to my yami's side to find his beautiful midnight eyes closed …… forever. "Yami! Yami, please wake up! Yami, please open your eyes!" Tears filled my eyes as I cradled him in my arms. His eyes fluttered open. "Yami!" I exclaimed with joy._**

_You're so cold, keep your hand in mine  
_

_Wise men wonder while dumb men die_

"**_Hikari ….. I'm sorry …..It seems without my Sennen item I can't successfully protect the people I love……." He whispered as blood began to rise from his mouth. " Don't be foolish y-your fine. Just a bit banged up is all…." I cooed with a lovers hope. But a lover's hope is always negligent of the harsh bitch that is reality._**

_**Bakura reached a shaking hand to pull my face to his. "my dearest Ryou I'm dying" tears flowed faster than before from my chocolate eyes "but know….. that I always have and always will love you … my Ryou…" Bakura pulled me into a passion filled kiss.**_

_Show me how it ends, it's alright  
_

_Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
_

_Well thats alright, lets give this  
Another try_

_**Bakura's eyes closed , his body fell limp in my arms. I broke my lover's kiss of death and clutched his corpse to my sobbing body. "Bakura! Bakura! Come back please!bakura!" I screamed at the heavens. **_

_If you find one family,don't you cry  
In this land of make belief, dead and dry  
_

_You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hand on me one last time_

****

****

**_The high pitched sound of the approaching ambulance filled my ears. "sir , please step away so we may treat him!" the doctor yelled as he pulled my yami out of my grasp. Another came and attended to me . it seem a cut had grazed my forehead._**

_Show me how it ends, it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
_

_Satisfied and empty inside  
Well thats alright, lets give this  
Another try It's alright...  
_

****

****

**_I looked beyond the doctor to see my lover ….. my Bakura being placed into a body bag…. I stole one last glance at his pale but loving face as they hauled him away._**

_**The next day at school **_

****

****

****

**_I leaned against the hard metal fence and scanned the crowd looking for my friends. I sought the much need comfort they had always given me. I saw the walking in a tight nit group. Except for Kaiba of course he staggered behind slightly as usual. I approached them . "why hello" I could not complete my sentence for I no longer had an audience the walked right past me. I was wide eyed in utter shock. Maybe they didn't see me . I began to follow them but Kaiba spun around and gripped my shoulder with such incredible speed._**

_It's alright…_

_"__**listen you albino freak ! we want nothing to do with you … understand!" Kaiba yelled . I shrunk back in fear. Why would Kaiba-Kun do this . he pushed me back . I looked past him and saw the others, they did nothing not even raise an eyebrow!**_

_I__t's alright_

_**The school bell rang and they all walked into the building.**_

_It's alright_

****

****

****

**_At lunch_**

_**I sat at a table on the opposite side of the lunch room. I couldn't help but let I few tears fall. I thought they were my friends…. I thought ….. I thought they….. cared.**_

_It's alright_

_**T**_

_**hey…. Used me ….. they were never my friends…**_

_It's alright!_

_**I took grasp of the apple I had placed in my lunch. Now that I think of it they didn't attend bakura's funeral either.**_

_It's alright!_

_**They're despicable….. especially him…. Yugi-chan. I never thought you would betray me….**_

_It's alright!_

_**Bastards were never my friends! I have …. No friends**_

_It's alright!_

****

****

**_Ever since my yami left they've ignored me .... but they'll pay I'll make sure of it. My eyes turned a luminous blue and I crushed the apple in my hand._**

_It's alright......_

_**Bakurasveela: I hope you liked the prologue….. please review….**_


End file.
